Some video games can allow players to manage and update various simulations in which a user may build, expand, or manage towns, cities, farms, communities, theme parks and/or other types of simulations. The games can allow players to acquire and organize gameplay assets within the gameplay areas. Sometimes players will attempt to organize their areas into various shapes, designs, cities, or other configurations.